she aways loves someone else
by xxfoxchichxx
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent have been best friends since grade school and Vincent has had a crush on yuffie for a while now, but Yuffie always has a boyfriend who is mean to her. This summary sucks monkey balls I know. Yuffietine in the end, school fic.
1. prologue: the phone call

A short haired brunette was waiting by the phone for her boyfriend to call back. She had waited for three hours to find no call, no text, not even an email. Then the phone rang and she picked it up faster than she thought possible.

"Reno?"

a sigh was heard on the other end of the phone, "No, Yuffie, its not Reno."

It was Vincent. Vincent had been her best friend since the fifth grade when he came to her school.

**FLASH BACK**

"Class this is our new student Vincent Valentine. Say Hi to your new class Vincent."

"..."

This was when two young boys at the back began whispering about how much he looked like a vampire, but a certain little ninja in training heard them and gave them the evil eye.

"You can sit next to Yuffie," said the teacher, bending down to his height then pointing to his seat. "If you need help with anything I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help you."

The young Vincent walked to his seat and as soon as he sat down Yuffie had to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, if you need help with ANYTHING I'm here for Ya Vince," she said smiling at the nickname she just came up with.

"..."

At recess the two boys that had been whispering earlier headed over and cornered Vincent.

"What are you some kind of vampire? I mean what's with all the black?" One asked, looking at his black attire and red cloak.

The other boy commented on that too, "Yeah seriously what's with that? And your red eyes, man. You're such a freak."

That's when Yuffie heard the two boys and came to his rescue.

"Your just jealous of his awesomeness and his sexy red eyes and sexy black hair," she said, puffing out her chest and pouting.

The boys just looked at each other, laughed and walked away cracking up, but Yuffie, feeling proud of herself for standing up for Vincent, turned to him and said, "Don't worry about them their like that to everyone."

She then leaned in, almost as if to tell him a secret and said, "Their just jealous because their a bunch of old wrinkly chicken tenders."

Vincent looked at her like she was a psycho.

_What a strange girl, but she stood up for me,_ he thought.

"You stood up for me." he said out loud, voicing his thoughts.

"Oh my God, you can talk!" she yelled, not thinking. "And yeah I guess I did, didn't I?"

**END FLASH BACK**

"So what's up Vince?" she asked, kinda disappointed it wasn't Reno.

"Are you still waiting for him to call back?" Vincent asked somewhat mad that he never called her back. Vincent didn't think Reno treated Yuffie like he should. Reno was selfish, he didn't care about her, but that's not what really bothered him, what really bothered him was that he was cheating on her with at least eight different girls. Vincent could never bring himself to tell her this because he knew she would ether be broken hearted, or be mad at him and tell him what a bad friend he was.

She sighed "Yeah, I don't get why he never calls me back. I mean, its not that hard to pick up the phone and call me. Do you think I should call him back or do you think that would be pestering?"

Vincent, not wanting her to call when he was with another girl and get her heart broken told her, "You shouldn't call him. He'll call you when he wants to talk."

"You're probably right, Vince. I mean, he works a lot and he's always busy You know? He hardly has time to spend with me."

_Yes, busy Fucking other chicks_, he thought.

"Well Vince I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go to bed." she said with a huge, shuddering yawn.

"Good night, Yuffie."

"Night night, Vince."


	2. Chapter 1: the fights

Yuffie was standing outside her mansion eating a pop tart and waiting for Vincent to pick her up for school just like every other day. However, today she was early, so she called her boyfriend, Reno.

'Yo its Reno you know what to do,' came the unmistakeable sound of Reno's voicemail.

She didn't even leave a message, knowing he wouldn't even so much as check who it was. That's when Vincent pulled up in his black eclipse. Yuffie loved Vincent's car because it was so much better than hers. She had a twenty year old green Chevy truck, and hated it, but she couldn't afford anything else. Her mom had passed away years ago and her dad was filthy rich, but he always told her she had to pay for everything she used. Plus gas is so expensive, so she had Vincent pick her up everyday, even though it was a little out of the way.

"Did Reno ever call you back?" Vincent asked as soon as she got in the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"No," She said at first, then realized that this made Reno seem like a bad boyfriend so she added, "but he text me this morning." One little white lie wouldn't hurt.

Vincent could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew Reno didn't call her back, he never did, but he played along anyway. "Really? that's a first," he said acting surprised.

She couldn't do it though, she couldn't lie to Vincent. "No, but he did in my dream." She didn't like talking to Vincent about Reno. "Well let's get going. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

**School, Yuffie's locker between 2nd** **and 3rd** **period**

"Dammit you stupid piece of shit OPEN!" Yuffie was having locker problems again.

"Hey babe, locker troubles again?"

Yuffie was surprised, Reno never came to her locker.

"Yeah, can you help me?" she asked sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink.

That's when Vincent came to walk with Yuffie to class. He was more surprised than Yuffie was.

"Reno what are you doing here?" he said coldly.

"What a guy can't help his girlfriend with her locker?" Reno was pissed that Vincent said that, it made him look like a bad guy. He also made it sound like Yuffie was Vincent's girlfriend. "Yuffie can I talk to Vincent alone?"

She nodded, then he kissed her for what, to Vincent, seemed like hours, before she left.

"What's your problem man Yuffie's _MY_ girl not yours." Reno snarled as soon as Yuffie was out of earshot.

"You wish to know what my problem is? It's that you are an asshole to her, but that's not what really bothers me. What really bothers me is that your cheating on her with at least EIGHT other girls. Yuffie is my friend and I want you to break up with her because I'm supposed to protect her from assholes like you."

"Why would I break up with her? She's hot and I ain't seen her in bed yet, so fuck you man!" Reno said in a cocky tone.

"And you never will" Vincent said, his blood boiling right after the bell rang

**Lunch**

Vincent sat at the table where he normally did. He usually sat with Yuffie and Tifa (the rest of the group had a different lunch) but Tifa wasn't there yet. As soon as Vincent sat down Yuffie had to talk.

"So Vince what did you and Reno talk about?"

"That's none of your concern, but Yuffie, I don't like Reno." Vincent replied coldly

"Aw, why not? He's a great guy if get to know-"

"No, he's not Yuffie. He doesn't treat you right and he cheats on you." Vincent regretted that as soon as it came out.

Yuffie didn't believe him. She simply didn't want to. She was mad that he had said that.

"How would you know? You don't even know him. I can't believe you, I mean its alright if you don't like him but you don't have to lie about him!"

Vincent now pissed off now.

"Yuffie why would I lie to you? I'm just trying to protect you," he insisted, determined to keep this friendship with Yuffie going.

Yuffie rose to her feet and snapped, "Well then stop tiring to protect me!" she said coldly, then turned on her heel and walked away. Vincent watched her for a while, her ninja headband billowing behind her angrily. He sighed sadly. Vincent loved her more than a friend, but he wouldn't admit his crush on Yuffie. Not whilst Reno was still on the scene.

Tifa. Who was across the room had witnessed the last part. She headed over and sat down, opposite Vincent

"What was all that about?" she asked, both concerned and confused.

"Nothing you would understand."

AN: This one is short too but I promise the next one will be longer and I know I'm making Reno look bad, but don't get me wrong I'm a Reno fan but I couldn't find anyone else to fit the part. Please review I enjoy reviews, and I'm supper friendly almost as friendly as Yuffie.


	3. Chapter 2:friends again

Yuffie had skipped lunch, because she didn't want to talk to Vincent, and was looking for a ride home. Tifa had basketball and so did Cloud, Cid, Barret and Zack. Aeris had cheer leading, Reeve and Red had to work, Shalua was sick, and there was no way she was going to ask Shelke for a ride, so Reno was her only option. She text him, _'Reno I need a ride home Can you take me?'_

Surprisingly, he text her right back, _'No babe. Rude, Tseng, Elena and I have plans' _

_Shit,_ she thought. _I'll just think of something after school…_

**After school**

"Shit. Why did I wait until now to look for a ride!? Maybe I'll walk home? No that's twenty miles. Why do I have to live so far away? Oh yeah, because we had to live in a fucking mansion Dammit! My dad isn't even home most of the time... well Fuck."

She was talking to herself now and people were staring. _Well maybe I'll go say bye to Reno, I got nothing better to do, _she thought.

When she headed out to Reno's car, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was making out with another girl!

"Reno, who is this you're making out with!?" she cried, the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like," he tried, acting like it was nothing new. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd been caught.

"Don't even give me that shit, Reno! How many girls have you been with!? Five, ten, fifteen!? You know what!? I don't even care anymore. Vincent was right about you!"

She started to walk away, with one backwards glance, she said, "Oh and by the way, we're through!"

Yuffie sat on the stairs in front of school crying, when she called Vincent to apologize.

"_Your message has been-" _she hung up before it could finish. She didn't want to leave him a message she wanted to talk to HIM, so she waited for him to call back.

"Do you need a ride home?" Yuffie turned around to see the guy that sat next to her in her history class. His name was Sephiroth, she never talked to him but hey, if he was giving a ride home she was gonna take it.

"Yes, would you mind?"

"No not at all. You're Yuffie right?"

"Yeah. Your Sephiroth right."

"Yes, just tell me where you live and I'll take you there."

The car ride to Yuffie's house was uncomfortably silent until Sephiroth spoke up.

"So, are your parent's home?"

"Well my mom is dead and my dad is almost always at work. He's only home once every two weeks and he left just three days ago. Why do you want to know?"

"Well they'll probably ask who I am," he said in a curious tone.

"Actually, Vincent usually brings me home, but we got in a fight so I had to find someone else to take me."

"Oh, was he your boyfriend?" he asked kindly.

"No he's my best friend, well probably ex-best friend now. He probably won't forgive me. I was a jerk today," she put her head down thinking about the fight, hinting she didn't want to talk about it, so it was silent the rest of the ride home.

"Here it is. Thanks for the ride home." she said, stepping out of the car. Sephiroth also got out of the car and started to walk to the house.

"Um... what are you doing?" she felt really uncomfortable now.

"I'm making sure you get in."

"Oh."

Once she arrived in the house and noticed he wasn't going back to his car, she began to get scared.

"Um... I'm in and I'm fine, so you can go now. Thanks for taking me home."

"I have no intention of leaving," he said with an evil grin on his lips.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" she asked with wide eyes, her heart beating a lot faster than usual.

Now, he was starting to back her into the wall.

"I saw your fight with Vincent and the one with Reno. You're troubled. Let me fix that…"

Once he said that, she really wished she would have listened to Vincent on the whole Reno Scenario.

"Um, I-I'm good, I'm sure Vincent will forgive me, I mean come on, he's my best friend so he can't stay mad at me forever, and the whole Reno thing, I'm sure I'll get over that real soon."

She was rambling, which she only did when she was scared, and right now she was about to pee her pants.

"Don't be scared, I love you," he then pinned her to the wall and started kissing her. She tried to push him off but he was far too strong. Instead, she decided to sink her teeth into his lip.

"FUCK!" he yelled, pushing away and covering his mouth. She took this chance to run.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted, chasing after her.

She ran to the third floor when she tripped on a loose board. _Why do I have to live in a creepy old mansion with a shit load of loose boards!?_ She thought desperately as she tied to get up hastily, but as soon as she staggered to her feet, he pinned her to the ground.

"Don't even think of trying that again!" he said in a demonic voice.

She knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. She was going to get _raped_ right in her hallway. She began to cry. This was the worst day of her life, she lost her best friend, her boyfriend and now she was going to lose her virginity, what kind of day was this!?

"Please, stop!" she pleaded, wishing Vincent was here to help her. He snarled and ripped her shirt off.

"Get off her now!" his voice made her cry even harder.

She didn't know what he was doing here and she didn't really care. All she cared about right now was that he was there and she wasn't going to get raped.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Sephiroth was angry that Vincent was here.

"I'm here to protect Yuffie. Now leave!" Vincent said coldly.

Sephiroth charged to attack Vincent, but he pulled out a gun.

"I said leave NOW!" he yelled, pointing it between Sephiroth's eyes. He glared at the barrel, then back to Vincent. Slowly, he left without another word.

As soon as he was gone, Vincent went to comfort Yuffie who was still crying.

"It's alright, he wont bother you again," He soothed, holding her.

"Vincent, how did you know I was in trouble?" she asked between sobs.

"Well, I saw that you called and when you didn't answer, I came here to make sure everything was alright. That's when I heard a scream and you know what happened from there…"

"Wait, my phone didn't ring," she reached in her pocket to find nothing. "I lost my phone."

"Where were you? You may have dropped it."

She thought for a second, "Shit! I think I left it on the steps at school."

"Well, how about we call Cloud and ask him to pick it up after basketball?" he said, not wanting to leave her because he really didn't want to let her go.

"Yea maybe he'll get it." she said still crying.

Vincent text Cloud and asked him to bring it and Cloud said practice was gonna be over in a half hour so he said he'd bring it then. Vincent held her until she cried herself to sleep.

Yuffie looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He decided to put her in her room, which was on the second floor, so he picked her up bridle style. At first she stirred but just snuggled against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now Vincent really didn't want to let her go so he compromised; he took her to her room but refused to stop holding her in his arms.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update.

Thanks to all who review and a special thanks to Emilee-san who beta reads for me and read her story He loves her, he loves her not its really good :


	4. Chapter 3: finding a date

A special thanks to all those who review

KoKoDisco, Pulshietiger, Emilee-san.

And the other ones form the first two chapters

RukiaCealin and Lord Makura

* * *

Vincent sat on Yuffie's bed holding her, when the doorbell rang so he put her down softly, trying not to wake her and answered the door. Upon opening it he saw non-other than the spiky haired swordsman, that was Cloud.

"Hey Vincent... Tifa told me you and Yuffie got in a fight.," Cloud said trying to show concern.

"Yes, we did but we took care of it," Vincent said calmly.

"Oh well. Is Yuffie here? This is her house, after all," Cloud said, suddenly noticing that Vincent answered the door at Yuffie's house.

"She's asleep."

"Oh, then why are you here?"

Vincent really didn't want him to tell him what happened so he said, "She found out Reno cheated on her so I stayed and she fell asleep."

"WHAT RENO CHEATED ON HER?! That bastard, I'll kill him!"

Cloud loved Yuffie like a sister. He didn't want anyone to fuck with her, but Cloud was always the last to hear things so he didn't know Reno was being unfaithful. (obviously)

"Yes," Vincent said disappointedly.

"Why does everyone she dates either cheat on her or is an ass? Maybe she's turned on by assholes?"

"No, I think assholes are turned on by her."

"Then she must be an asshole magnet," Cloud said putting his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.

Vincent liked Cloud as a friend, but sometimes he said the dumbest things, this being one of them.

There was a slight noise as Yuffie was heard coming downstairs.

"I'm sooo hungry... Oh hi Cloud. Did you bring my phone?" Vincent and Cloud just stared at her, eyes wide. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt. She put her hands on her hips, "Oh come on I know I'm hot but not that hot... okay fine I'll go put a shirt on," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

When Yuffie returned, Cloud handed her phone to her.

"Here's your phone and I heard about Reno, don't worry I'll kick his ass for you."

Vincent smacked his forehead. _Cloud is an idiot _he thought.

Yuffie began to cry, speaking through her tears, she said, "does everyone know about that?"

She was trying to conceal the real reason behind her tears.

"No, no, I asked Vincent why you were asleep. He was here and he told me Reno cheated on you, so I'm the only one who knows," he said as he gave her a hug, then he looked down at her. "Don't worry I'll kick his ass for you," he said with a smile.

"Hehe thanks. You guys are the best friends a girl could have!" she said, flinging her arms round them in a group hug.

Cloud and Vincent stayed with her, but it was 6:00 on a Friday night and they had nothing to do. Then they all got a text message from Rufus Shinra that read, _huge party at my house on Saturday March 7. _which was tomorrow.

Vincent, knowing Reno would be there, didn't want Yuffie to go and have her heart broken again, but before he could say anything, Yuffie got up and said "I need a hot date for this party to make Reno regret what he did."

Cloud, knowing about Vincent's crush on Yuffie, said "How bout Vincent?"

"I would do that but we're too good of friend to make Reno jealous, I need to look supper sexy and I need a supper sexy date that nobody knows... TO THE MALL!"

"Are you sure because he cheated on you which probably means he doesn't care and is already over you?" Vincent said, unwilling to see her with any other man but him.

She didn't hear him because she was too busy worrying about other things, mainly about what to buy at the mall and who would be her date.

"Come _on_ Yuffie! We've been in almost every store. Can we go now?" Cloud groaned as he dearly wished Yuffie hadn't dragged him to the shopping centre with her.

"We're not leaving until I find some-" just then Yuffie ran into someone who was tall with long blond hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh sorry, chick. Hey you're pretty hot. I'm Weiss, What's your name?" said the guy.

"You're not so bad yourself. I'm Yuffie," she said with and exuberant voice. He grinned and winked.

"Sorry about bumping into you, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. How can I make it up to you?"

"Come to a party with me?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and said yes, hardly believing her luck before he asked for her number.

So Yuffie gave him her number and went off with Cloud and Vincent who were exchanging glances, both thinking she shouldn't have given her number to a guy she'd only known for a few minutes.

--

AN: Like the date of the party? You better because thats my birthday. And I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time but I haven't had time since school started and between school work and sports I have had no time at all but its all good now because the season for all the sports I play just ended and I work at an ice cream shop and we just closed up for the winter so I will be able to come up with more stories. YAY!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4:and the party begins

Thanks again to all those who reviewed RukiaCaelin and Plushietiger

--

It was 4:00, Vincent had spent the night at Yuffie's house (just in case Sephiroth decided to visit again). They were in the kitchen eating lunch, Yuffie had been texting Weiss since 10:00.

Vincent was a little suspicious about this Weiss Character. He didn't know him and he didn't know anybody who knew him. But one thing that made Vincent wonder was what where they talking about.

"Yuffie what have you found out about this guy?" Vincent said trying to find out his wondering.

"Well, he's senior, just a year above us, and he has a brother, that is our age. He said he hates wearing clothes, I guess that's why he didn't have a shirt on yesterday."

It was just as Vincent thought. He was the type of guy that only thought about sex. He realised this because if they always want to be naked then they most likely only thought about sex. Just then, Yuffie looked at the time and saw that it was 4:00.

"HOLY SHIT ITS 4:00! I need to be getting ready!"

She then ran upstairs leaving a dumbfounded Vincent in her kitchen. She peeked her head around the corner

"…And you stay."

Vincent did stay, until Yuffie returned with an outfit that was all red and black, Vincent's two favourite colours. She wore a lose, sleeveless, red shirt that cut off between her boobs and her belly button and it had a black ribbon weaved through the top of it with a bow right above the right boob with some black, fingerless, gloves that came to her elbows, a short black skirt with a red belt, black boots that came up to her knees and laced all the way up, and then she had a red headband in that didn't pull her hair back but kept the placement the same. Vincent stared at her eyes wide and jaw on the ground. He thought he would have to pick it up off the ground and put it back in place.

"Yuffie, what the hell are you wearing?!"

"Vinnie" she wined "I'm trying to make Reno jealous _remember?"_

"But do you have to do it looking like... that?"

"Come on Vinnie! It's a party and I picked out your favourite colours" she said, hoping that would let her wear it.

"Fine, I don't care," he said, feeling like a protective parent.

"Thank you Vinnie!" she cried, jumping up and down then hugging him. "Okay you should go get ready now I'll be fine here Weiss is gonna pick me up here in about a half hour."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he said thinking about the whole Sephiroth thing.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Now you should go get ready for the party," she said pushing him out the door.

"Alright fine. Bye."

--

As soon as Weiss and Yuffie entered the party, Yuffie saw the unmistakable fire truck colour hair that was Reno standing next to Tifa. She had a plan. She took Weiss to go meet Tifa.

"Hey, Tifa, I want you to meet my DATE, WEISS!" she said yelling so Reno could hear. Sure enough, he turned around.

"Oh so this is the Weiss he's hot! Where did you find him? I want one!" she teased.

"Haha too bad he's mine," she said noticing Reno staring at her knowing exactly what he was thinking.

_Ha its working he wants me, he wants bad, _she thought in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Tif, where's Vinny?" She needed Vincent to see this right now.

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet, he is coming isn't he?" came the reply.

"Yes, and if he doesn't I'm going to kick his ass!"

Reno stumbled up to her, clutching a glass and swaying

"Hey Yuffie, I didn't know you were gonna be here, here have some punch," He said vary drunkenly, then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know, I still love you, and I have never felt this way about a girl."

"Ha! Right and I'm suppose to believe that?" she said taking the punch and taking a swing. "If you really love me you gotta prove it. Oh and this is my date Weiss."

"Hey so are you trying to get with my date? If you are, I'll have to kick your ass.," Weiss said, making Reno look scrawny, because of his, shirtless, torso.

"Guys, settle down, no fighting. Come on Weiss lets dance," Yuffie said not wanting to start anything.

"...Alright," He replied. giving Reno the evil eye and grabbed Yuffie's waist as they walked, yet still snatched glances back at Reno.

--

Vincent was wearing a black dress shirt, which was unbuttoned about half way down. He had black pants and black shoes. He looked hot and all the fan girls staring at him proved that. He began searching for Yuffie but ran into his drunken friend Cid.

"Hey vampire how the hell are ya'? Here have some punch." Cid said swaying and tripping. Vincent looked at it noticing it was discoloured.

"Um, Cid, I think you've had too much punch." Vincent said taking the cup from him.

"Come on Vince! It's got the good stuff!"

Vincent knew it, Cid had spiked the punch, Now Vincent was afraid Yuffie had had some punch.

"Cid have You seen Yuffie?"

"Yea she... Uh… where is she? Uh… you gotta find her," Cid said swaying back and forth.

The feeling of slight panic arise in his stomach, Vincent set out to look for her…

AN: MUHAHAHA a cliffy I love them it just builds up suspense ha ha but you people know I love you guys I mean after all you do read my story but please review I love to hear what you people have to say even if your just saying update soon I don't care.


	6. Chapter 5: Karaoke

Shalua have you seen Yuffie?" Vincent asked calmly.

"Um yeah, she was dancing with some guy. Do you know that guy? I've never seen him before." Shalua asked concerned for her friend.

"No. She met him at the mall yesterday." Vincent said in a disapproving voice.

"Oh, well that's not good. Does she even know anything about him?" Shalua said also disapproving of Weiss.

"I don't think so, but I guess she does."

"Well you better go find her. I think she's over there." Shalua said pointing in the direction she saw Yuffie.

"Thank you," Vincent said before heading off to find her.

Vincent had found her swaying back and forth with her arms around Weiss. It was just as Vincent had feared, Yuffie was drunk. So he went to confront her.

"Yuffie..."

"VINNIE!!!" Yuffie said drunkenly before she went and tackled him.

Vincent opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did he was cut off by someone talking into the microphone.

"Hey guys." It was Reno, and everyone was puzzled by this. "I have a song I wanna sing to um… my ex-girlfriend Yuffie." he said pointing to the small girl. "Here it, its called I'm sorry."

_Oh I had a lot to say._

_Was thinking, on my time away, _

_I miss you and things weren't the same._

_Cause everything inside _

_never comes out right, _

_and when I see you cry, _

_it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad. _

_I'm sorry your blue._

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know _

_I can't take it back._

_I love how you kiss._

_I love all your sounds._

_And baby the way you make my world go around._

_And I just wanted to say._

_I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame._

_Its harder to get through the days._

_We get older and the blame turns to shame._

_Cause everything inside._

_Never comes out right._

_And when I see you cry_

_it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad,_

_I'm sorry your blue _

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know _

_I can't take it back._

_I love how you kiss. _

_I love all your sounds. _

_And baby the way you make my world go around. _

_And I just wanted to say._

_I'm sorry._

_Every single day. _

_I think about how we came all this way._

_The sleepless nights._

_And the tears you cried._

_Its never to late to make it right._

_Oh yea. Sorry._

_I'm sorry I'm bad._

_I'm sorry your blue._

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know _

_I can't take it back _

_I love how you kiss._

_I love all your sounds._

_And baby the way you make my world go around_

_and I just wanted to say _

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry baby. _

_I'm sorry baby._

_Yea I'm sorry._

Yuffie's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe he just did all that for her. She wanted to give him a second chance but then she thought of something.

"I'm really sorry babe." Reno said thinking it would make her come running back to him.

"Reno, I have a song for you too." Yuffie said getting on the stage with a huge grin on her face.

_I can't believe she's going to take him back, _Vincent thought.

_He was a bad boy, _

_and I was a good girl,_

_He need me to smooth out the edges._

_Well he'd get his drink on _

_and flirt with the ladies _

_and after two years of his crap I quit begging._

_I'm a magnet for a fixer upper man._

_If I know its fire. Why do I let it burn my hand?_

_She so wants me back, _Reno thought.

_Cupid works for the devil._

_Be suspicious if he cries._

_You know, sex is usually good._

_Yea but it ain't always right._

_Chocolate is a band-aid no matter what they say _

_shoes don't stretch._

_And men don't change._

_My friend, Lisa, she loves a liar._

_She found out about his other girlfriends._

_He makes excuses, so she forgives him._

_And she swears she's gonna leave if he screws up again._

_But he's good looking, that's why she don't see_

_he's got her exactly where he wants her to be._

_Cupid works for the devil. _

_Be suspicious if he cries. _

_You know sex is usually good, _

_yea but it ain't always right._

_Chocolate is a band-aid no matter what they say _

_shoes don't stretch._

_And men don't change._

_Cupid works for the devil._

_Be suspicious if he cries._

_You know sex is usually good, _

_yea but it ain't always right._

_Chocolate is a band-aid no matter what they say_

_shoes don't stretch._

_And men don't change._

_Sex is usually good._

_Shoes don't stretch._

_Men don't change._

"Sorry, Reno, but I'm not that dumb. Why don't you just go find some other girl to believe your lies?"

Yuffie said in a vary proud voice with a bunch of girls cheering at the song, agreeing with her.

All the guys were outraged, dismissing such a thing, but they knew it was true.

--

Songs

- I'm Sorry by Buckcherry

- Men Don't Change by Amy Dalley

AN: Sorry it took me like forever and a day to update at first I couldn't think of anything then I kept changing my mind. But another thing if I don't get at least 3 reviews on this chapter I'm not gonna continue, so review, I need ideas if you have any let me know please.

To all the guys reading this sorry but I've been "Lisa" (from the song) before and yea it sucks a big one, but if you can prove to me that there is a REAL man out there, I might change my mind and be more trusting towards men, and if you want me to change the minds of other girls too, I will

Thanks to those who DO review, I Love you :D

and to those who don't review... I'm watching you o_0 (that's me watching you)


	7. Chapter 6:DRAMA TIME

AN: Okay, this chapter is gonna be rated R for sexual content towards the end. You have been warned if you don't wanna read it skip over it. Runs from the car to the end of the chapter.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

--

"For a second, I thought you were going to take him back," Weiss said to Yuffie, glad she didn't.

"Ha, why would I take him back after all that? He doesn't deserve it," she said too proud and too drunk to even admit for a second her true feelings.

Weiss grabbed Yuffie by the waist and pulled her closer, so that there was no space in between the two of them and close enough that she could feel his bulge. Weiss was tall standing next to her, and Yuffie knew what was about to happen when he grabbed the back of her head about to kiss her when all of a sudden they heard "HEYYYYYYY!!!!! Hold up, why the fuck are you guys so close? Oh I see whets going on Blondie over here doesn't wanna keep it in his pants!"

It was Cid, he didn't like the idea of Yuffie with a horny guy, after all she was almost like a sister to him.

"CID! What the hell! Why cant you just leave me alone!" Yuffie couldn't believe he just said that.

She was so embarrassed, she just wanted to kill Cid right about now.

"Hey are you fucking drunk? Lets see you walk a straight line. How many have you had?"

"Cid, I'm not that drunk. I'm sober enough to still kick your ass."

Cid opened his mouth to say something but that's when Vincent came and pulled him off to say something.

"What the fuck, vampire! You've seen how that guy was all over her! Didn't she just meet him yesterday? He's probably gonna have her in bed by the end of the night."

"That's why I have been keeping an eye on them. Its okay just go find Shera, she's looking for you." Vincent said knowing that Cid would have started a fight if he hadn't stepped in.

-------------------------------

"I'm really sorry about that. Cid just gets on my nerves. He treats me like I'm five." Yuffie said, still fuming.

"Hey babe, what are saying sorry for? Why don't we just start from where we left off, forget about that and have a little fun?" Weiss knew all the right things to say to make the small girl work, and it was easier for him since she was plastered.

"Yeah, now where we? Oh yeah, I think I remember."

Yuffie stood on her tip-toes and pulled his head down just to reach his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth and traced the top of her skirt with his middle and index finger and pulled her closer and lifted her up.

---------------------

"Vincent, can you do me a favour and sing?" It was Tifa, she didn't want to sing so she asked Vincent to do it.

"I don't know." Vincent said not really wanting to sing ether.

"Please Vincent." Tifa begged.

That's when other people said, "Yeah come on do it!" amidst some people chanting his name.

He got up on stage and the music stared to play. He wanted Yuffie to hear this song, but he couldn't find her in the crowd;

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am 

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

The crowd cheered, and Vincent had still not seen Yuffie in the crowd, he couldn't see her at all anymore.

------------

Yuffie didn't hear the music that was playing, her and Weiss had went out the Weiss' car after multiple people were yelling, "get a room!"

"Weiss why did we have to leave? I was having fun." Yuffie complained.

"Cause we can have more fun out here," he winked.

"How? its just the two of us. The party is in there." she said, too drunk to put two and two together.

Weiss just rolled his eyes, "Just trust me and get in the car." he said opening the car door.

They had got in the back seat of his white jeep. He started kissing her, he leaned over her, making her lay down in the back seat. He way on top of her now. She was beginning to lose herself in his kiss it must have been the way he was kissing her, he was a very aggressive kisser, then his hand went up her shirt, he grabbed her breast. She moaned through the embrace and then he then pulled his hand out for her shirt then his hand began to rub her thigh. His hand began to wander up her skirt and pulled her red underwear off as he began to undo his pants.

Yuffie immediately stopped.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Weiss asked, eager to go on.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" Yuffie asked scared to continue.

"Come on Baby, I know your scared but everything will be okay, trust me. What could go wrong?" Weiss said in an attempt to convince her.

Yuffie bit her lip. She knew they were rushing into things.

"I don't know, Weiss, its just that..." she bit her lip again.

"Its just that what? Look I know your scared its your first time, but its gonna happen and why not now?"

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and said "Your right, but why now?"

"Come on babe, just do it for me, please." he wanted her so bad.

"..." she didn't say anything at all, for once Yuffie was speechless.

Weiss took this as a sign to keep going. He took his pants off, and pulled her shirt off over her head pulled off her super short skirt, and removed his boxers, then took off her bra. Then he slid two fingers into her, and she moaned.

"See, look everything will be fine nothing can go wrong now."

He was trying to prevent her from stopping him again. Then he slid himself into her again and again getting faster each time he heard her moaning underneath him.

--

AN: haha cliffy sorry about the whole sex scene, it was for the drama and I'm even more sorry for not making any chapters for a while I've just been busy.


	8. Capter 7: Lost in the slums

Yuffie awoke in a strange place; her head was pounding so she paid no attention to the strange place and rolled over to fall asleep when she saw a naked man lying next to her. The small grey eyed girl jumped out of the bed trying to remember the night before but all she could remember was walking in the door. Then, when she noticed that neither of them had any clothes on whatsoever, she remembered what previously had happened in Weiss' jeep. Her hand smacked her mouth at the mistake she had made; she felt she had nowhere to go so she pulled out her phone to see 27 missed calls. One from Tifa, one from Cloud, one from Cid, oddly one from Reno, and then 23 of which were from Vincent. She knew Vincent would be furious but she didn't know what else to do. She was in a guys' house that she barely knew.

"Hello!" Vincent's voice sounded more worried than she had ever heard.

"Heeyyyy Vinnie," she said almost singing, "I'm kinda going to need your help."

"Yuffie, are you ok? Where have you been, everyone has been looking for you," she had never heard Vincent talk so fast in her life.

"Um, well you see, I am in a…. Well…. Pickle," Yuffie hesitated, trying to think of a way to tell him without upsetting him, "I can't remember much of anything from last night, other than walking into the party and I really don't have a way back home."

"I will come get you. Where are you?"

Yuffie opened her mouth to tell him her whereabouts when she realized that she didn't even know where she was and she surely wasn't about to tell him she woke up at Weiss' house and had sex in the backseat of his jeep, but she could not lie to Vincent, so she simply began to cry. "I don't know Vincent, I woke up in Weiss' bed and I have no idea where I am."

"…"

"Vincent?" Yuffie had responded to his silence.

"I'm going to kill him." Yuffie had never heard Vincent so angry in her whole life. He was always so calm and collective but now he sounded like a demon. "Don't worry I will find you, everything will be alright," Vincent had reassured.

"Vinc-, "Yuffie had begun before, _click!_ _'Oh my god, he's fucking pissed, I have to do something before he kills Weiss.'_

As she was getting her stuff ready to leave, Weiss awoke. "Where do you think you're going, babe?"

"I'm really sorry but I have to be going now, if I don't something very very bad will happen," Yuffie said not even stopping to look at him.

Before she even realized that he had moved, he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips on her neck and said, "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave here."

Yuffie suddenly jumped back and looked at him. "What do you mean you can't let me leave? Don't you understand; my friends are looking for me and they aren't going to be very happy when they find me here."

"Don't worry its ok, I can just simply kill them," Weiss said as if it were nothing.

Yuffie suddenly began to panic, but she had to remain calm and remember her ninja training. This man was obviously a psycho so there was no room for mistakes. She couldn't let him know she had a phone, and she had to get him to let her go. Then suddenly she had just a brilliant plan. "You mean that you would do that for me? That is so sweet."

"Of course I would, I wouldn't want anyone to come between us. Now just lay down and I will make some coffee, I'm sure your head is pounding."

Yuffie had almost forgotten about her hangover with all the other things that were happening. She had no intentions of going back to bed; her plan was to get out quick. She grabbed her boots and quietly opened the window and jumped down from the third story. She had to run as fast as possible before Weiss had realized she was gone. So she ran as fast as she could for what had seemed like hours when she had realized that she had no idea where she was going; so she looked around to find that she was in the slums. So she pulled out her phone to call Vincent when a familiar voice was heard from behind her. "Well well well, look what we have here," that voice was not mistakable to her. She hated him with a passion, but she still had to turn around to look at who it was. And of course it was him.

"What do you want Reno?" Yuffie so rudely asked

"You're the one running around the slums of Midgar rocking the sex hair. Shouldn't you be nice to someone who is trying to help you out," Reno suggested.

"Do you expect me to come crawling back to you or something? I would rather have this psycho find me than get help from the likes of you," Yuffie hissed.

"So your date turned out to be a psycho," Reno laughed.

"Why would you care," Yuffie huffed.

"You know that Vincent tried to blame your disappearing on me, I had never seen him yell but he was screaming at me. That's why I called you, I know you're not going to take me back, but I really think Vincent cares about you. I don't think he slept last night, not that vampires sleep but let's get you inside before your 'hot date' tries to find you." Yuffie never expected something like that to come from someone like Reno; he was always a cocky jerk but now he was being nice? What was the world coming to?

When they went inside and Reno gave her his phone "Call Vincent and tell him where you're at before he has a heart attack."

This time she didn't ask questions she simply dialed Vincent's phone number.

"Hello."

"Vincent, its Yuffie. I'm at Reno's house now, I got out of Weiss' house and I ended up somewhere over here in the slums where Reno found me."

"Yuffie…. Let me talk to Reno" Vincent said calmly.

Yuffie handed the phone to Reno telling him that it was for him. "Yea," Reno said, "No it's ok, I will take her home," Yuffie really didn't like that idea, "I'm not trying anything funny, I know, ok bye." Reno hung up the phone and looked at Yuffie and said "come on, I'm taking you to Vincent's house."

The car ride to Vincent's house was silent. You could feel the tension in the car building up. Until Reno spoke, "Yuffie are you ok? I mean did that Weiss guy try anything on you?"

Yuffie was silent at first, debating on what to tell him and what not to tell him. "Well I don't remember much from last night but I woke up this morning and he wasn't about to let me leave so I just played along and then snuck out his window and just ran then you found me."

Reno just laughed. "So you fucked him?" Yuffie just looked down, her face flooded with sadness as the silent tears began to fall. Reno looked over then back at the road then back to Yuffie. He reached over pushed her head up and smiled at her. "Yuffie look, I'm sorry all I want is to be friends nothing more, I'm done being a dick. I'm sorry I cheated on you. Can we just be friends?"

"I don't know Reno, you really hurt me the other day it's going to be hard to forgive you and it's only been two days. Give it some time and maybe." Yuffie said as they pulled up to Vincent's house, expecting him to get mad.

"I understand," Reno said calmly.

Yuffie got out of the car to see Vincent leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him beginning to cry into his chest. Vincent ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head, glaring at Reno as he drove away. "Yuffie I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better." Vincent said softly.

"No Vincent, this is not your fault, it's entirely my fault; I shouldn't have done anything like that. I made a big mistake and I shouldn't have. I should have just gone to the party with you." Yuffie cried.

"Come on lets go inside; my dad has been asking me to bring you over." Vincent said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8: a new twist?

AN: now I know that this chapter looks shorter but this is an important chapter.

Special thanks to Kurogane7, he came up with a new twist to this plot that I love, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

And also to RukiaCaelin, she has commented on every single chapter 3

"Yuffie! It's been a while since you've came around, I was beginning to wonder if my son had chased you off," Grimoire was always happy to see Yuffie; she had always been around and was like a daughter to him. "But my real question is when are you and my son going to get married so you can be my daughter," Grimoire asked this very often, hinting to her of Vincent's crush on her. Yuffie never got the hint.

Yuffie just simply laughed at him. "Why don't you just adopt me? Knowing my father, he wouldn't even notice I was gone. He would just simply look here if he needed me anyway."

Grimoire just gave her a soft smile. "I think I like my idea better."

"Dad…" Vincent said, the comment turning his cheeks red before his gaze turned to Yuffie. "Well let's go upstairs. I need to have a word with you," Vincent suggested. Yuffie nodded following him up the stairs. As soon as they reached his door Vincent turned around and pulled her in for a hug. Upon her face coming to his chest, her beautiful grey eyes began to fill with tears. "Yuffie, it's ok, I'm here now. No one will harm you now," Vincent said as he held her close to his heart, causing the tears to fall harder. "It would be best you stay here for a while where no one can find you."

"Y-y-yea." She sobbed. She had so much to tell him, but she didn't know what to say. He would for sure be mad.

Yuffie and Vincent had spent the rest of the day. She told all that had happened in the past 24 hours. Vincent had not been happy but he was very understanding to her mistakes, he could tell that she had really thought of them as mistakes by the way she had cried. Vincent had been holding her, making him feel like the luckiest man alive. He got lost in her eyes as she would talk, her voice being the music to make it all seem better. He wished that he could tell her that he loved her and that he never wanted to see her with any other man but he didn't want to take the chance of losing her forever. All their friends had been hinting to her that he liked her but she never took the hint.

Then suddenly a figure came into Vincent's doorway. When they looked over they saw Vincent's father, "dinner is ready, come and eat, you are staying for dinner, aren't you?" he said looking at Yuffie.

"Oh, dad, I almost forgot to ask you if you wouldn't mind if Yuffie stayed here tonight. She has had a rough couple days." Vincent asked his father, already knowing the answer

"Yuffie is always welcome here," Grimoire said kindly with a heartwarming smile. Then they both followed him down the steps and into the dining room where there was a table set for three. "Oh Vincent, I forgot to get everybody something to drink, would you mind helping me?" Vincent nodded and followed his father into the kitchen. Vincent got three cups out and began to pour a glass of wine for his father, some apple juice for Yuffie and water for himself when his father spoke, "Yuffie is such a wonderful girl, isn't she?"

"Yea, she is. She's so beautiful and she's so determined. She can do anything she puts her mind to."

"Yes, you both have a lot in front of you," The older Valentine began. "That's why I brought you in here I know how teenagers can be, now make sure you're using protection because I'm too young to be having grandkids just yet."

"DAD," Vincent yelled; his face turning a bright shade of red as he almost dropped the glasses. "Me and Yuffie aren't like that, we are just friends! I couldn't do that with her" Grimoire let out a laugh as he walked back into the dining room. "She wouldn't want me anyways" Vincent said as he walked into the dining room.

They ate dinner almost like a normal family would. Yuffie loved this; she usually ate dinner alone except when she went to the Valentine household. She always felt so welcomed there, she always loved it. She really truly wished that they would adopt her into their family. Then she thought 'maybe I should marry Vincent,' she smiled at the idea 'ha, he would never want me.' After they ate dinner, Yuffie and Vincent went upstairs to Vincent's room. "Hey, um Vinnie? Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in, this is kind of all I have on my person," Vincent looked down to see that she was still in the same clothes that she wore to the party, he had forgotten that she had never changed, so he reached in his drawers and pulled out a long red t-shirt and some black pajama pants, he gave them to her and went to the bathroom to change. (Aw what a gentleman)

When she called him back in, he walked in to see her only wearing the shirt, which he found kind of cute. "Well your pants were way too big for me," she said sheepishly giving the pants back, as she looked at his bare chest, which she found highly attractive. Then, to hide her feelings, she ran and jumped under his covers and patted the spot next to her, telling him to come lay down next her. Vincent smiled as he walked over and got under the covers with her. "Tell me a story," Yuffie said softly.

Vincent just looked down at the petite girl next to him; he didn't know many stories so he would just come up with something quick. "Ok, so there is this guy, and he likes this beautiful girl that everyone loves, she is so happy and childlike, she can be crazy at times, but he likes that about her, but she always loves someone else and it kills him to see her date all these guys but she has no idea of his love for her, but he can't tell her because he's scared of losing her as a friend and not being able to make her happy."

These words made her smile; she finally got the hint. She put her face about in inch away from his, "well maybe he she likes him too, but she didn't think he could ever feel the way that she did," Yuffie had told him as she cocked her head a little to the side and pressed her lips to his. Vincent never wanted that moment to end. As Yuffie began to pull away, she felt Vincent's hands on her cheeks, pulling her back in for another kiss. His breath was so warm that it almost seemed to heat her entire body.

It seemed as if that moment was going to last forever until Vincent's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Vincent Valentine," the voice on the other end had said.

"Yes, but may I ask who is calling so late," Yuffie cuddled with Vincent, putting her head down on his bare chest for comfort. Vincent was now infuriated by the man on the other end of the phone for ruining the moment he had been waiting on for a long time.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Seth Baily, I heard you sing at that party last night, me and my band just got a record deal, we were wanting to know if you would like to join our band as our lead singer, we have to leave Tuesday. Are you in?"

"I can't leave," Vincent replied. He could not leave Yuffie.

"Well that's a shame, well I will tell you what, how about you think on it for a night, try to work things out and let me know tomorrow, thanks, later."

"Wai- _click"_ Vincent didn't know what to think. That would be something he would enjoy but at the same time, he couldn't ruin his chances with Yuffie. 'Think on it for a night, yea right.' When Vincent looked down at Yuffie she was already fast asleep. Vincent kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep next to the love of his life.

AN: hahaha a crucial chapter that is all to play out later in the story :) thanks again to Kurogane7. He came up with an AMAZING twist to our little plot here.

Review please! It's always better to get feedback from the readers 3


End file.
